The woman and boy who lived
by HGxSS Always
Summary: James sacrifice saves both Harry and Lily.Harry Potter grows up with his mother and Lily reconnect with a old friend. On Hold
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter .

This is SnapexLily in this story.

* * *

That night of October 31 1981, Voldemort arrived at the house of the Potters in Godric Hollow to kill the some called choice one. "Lily take, Harry and go." James said as he prepare to fight Voldemort off. "Stand, down and I will spare your life James. I just what the boy." Voldemort said as James cast hexs "No, way in hell in bastard." James said as he keeps casting spells as Voldemort blocks them. "Last change James stand down and give me the boy and I let you and your wife lived or died." Voldemort said "I'll rather dead then surrender to you." James yells "fine then I will grant your wish." Voldemort said as kills James then made his way to Lily and the boy.

"Stand down or died like your husband." he said laughing as Lily block Harry form him. "Never! your nothing but a monster" Lily yelling in angry. "Stand down and give be the boy you filthy mudblood or you both died today." he said "I rather that you bastard you killed my husband, I will never surrender to you." Lily said. "Fine, then you filthy mudblood you and your son will so join James." Voldemort said as Lily closing her preparing to accepted her fate as he casted the spell, as it get block back at Voldemort killing him. Lily unaware at what happen she picks up Harry holding him and begins to cry as she hear someone downstairs.

"Lily, James!? Don't tell me I'm to late." the voice said, Lily just holds Harry crying to upset to call out. "James, dear God. I'm... sorry- you- I mean- you didn't deserves this no one doesn't. I'm sorry." the voice said as Lily recognize the voice as Snape. Snape arrived and enter the room where Lily and Harry were in "Lily?!" Snape said as Lily doesn't look up just down at Harry. Snape just looked down trying to figure out what to do or say but couldn't. As few minutes past by which felt like hours Lily still holding on to Harry said with no emotion and looking down at Harry "He's, dead".


	2. Peter Pettigrew

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writernotes - Thank you for the all review and follower.

* * *

It took a moment for Snape to taken in what Lily had just said "the dark lord. Is dead?" Snape said looking down at a crying Lily who just simply gives a nod. Snape wanted nothing more to comfort Lily in someway but couldn't think of anything to do or say, giving there relationship was been very rocky he thinks Lily still hates him because of the Mudblood incident. "I send for the Order." Snape said as Lily looks up at Snape and just simply nods, Snape looked in shocked as he notices a lightning bolt on her forehead "Peter, betrayal us." Lily said very quietly and with no emotion, as Snape thinks of Wormtail with disgust and anger. Snape wanted nothing more to get that slimy filthy coward Peter but also didn't want to leave Lily alone in this state.

After few moment later which felt like hour, Minerva, Dumbledore and Sirius arrived at Potter place. "We need to fine Wormtail, he was the secret keeper he revealed there location to the dark lord." Snape said. "And what of the dark lord?." Minerva said trying not to look at Lily "He finally gone Minerva, the dark lord is dead." Snape said as he going to leave to fine Wormtail knowing Lily will be okay with Minerva and Dumbledore around. "Severus, where are you going." Dumbledore asked "It's Wormtail, is it? I'm going with you." Sirius said, for once in his life Snape respect Sirius and gave him a simply nod as they head off to Peter's hiding place.

Arriving at Peter's hiding place there was no sights of him anywhere around here. "Alright Sirius, your half a mutt can you track him down." Snape handed Sirius some dirty old clothing as Sirius changes to his dog form and tried to pick up Peter scent, tracking him down in some street in down town London. "Wormtail." Snape yell as Peter reaction and used the torture curse on Snape not noticing Sirius who cast a stunning spell on Peter. "you sold out Lily and James out you filthy coward. I rather kill you, but Azkaban will be so much worse." Sirius said as Snape said word to the Older, fighting off the urge to kill Peter right now. It didn't take long for few of the Older to arrived to capture Peter and to cast him off to Azkaban, as Sirius and Snape return to the Order where Lily and Harry have been taking to.


	3. Trying to heal

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Over the past couple of days, Lily had shut herself from everyone around only feeding Harry when need be. Most of the Order's are still out party over the death of the dark lord. Snape stayed behind at the order trying to get Lily to eat and also trying to her to get some sleep. Lily was also wearing the same clothes from the night James was killed. Snape was in the kitchen making some breakfast for Lily and milk for Harry, "hopefully she eat it, she needs to get her strength back and stay strong for the boy." Snape thinks to himself as he bring the food over to Lily who was staying in one of the bedroom at the order.

Snape gives a knock at the door but Lily pays him no mind as she watches Harry sleep in his crib. "Lil, please you need to eat something." Snape said pleadingly as he walks inside placing the food on a table. "Not, hungry Sev." Lily said as she picks up Harry Potter who as just awoken up and feed him his milk. Snape was thankful she still tented to Harry of course he would lend her a hand if need be. Snape just looks up in silence as she feed Harry and then holds him tightly to her chest. "Lily, please for Harry. You need to keep your strength up for him, please if not for you do it for him." Snape spoke slowly feeling like horrible for a using a baby as a guilt trip.

Lily slowly looks up at Snape giving him a nod as she hands Harry over to him and sits down to eat, Snape felt surprised that Lily trusted him to hold Harry. Harry just happily looks at Snape, giggling as he tries to touch Snape's nose and his hair. Lily who was eating very slowly couldn't help but give a little smile at the scene before her, she thought of it as cute as she go's to finished the rest of her breakfast. Snape felt relieved that Lily ate all of food this time around as she takes back Harry and looks up at Snape as if she wants to ask him something as Snape takes Lily's dirty dishes and was about to leave "Sev? Can you do me a flavor." Snape returns to her room looking down at Lily "what is it." Lily looked down holding Harry tightly "James- its few day from now. And can you... Tell my sister, please I want her to be there."


	4. Petunia

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape arrived at the doorsteps of 4, Privet Drive the address of Lily's sister, Snape had little to no interest in seeing Petunia again if it wasn't for Lily he wouldn't never willing go to see Petunia. Snape calmed himself down before knocking on the door "be there in a minute." came a woman voice whom Snape believes to be Petunia. Snape waited a few minutes beginning to lose his patience as Petunia opens the door "It's you! be gone to filthy awful man, looking for hand out you charity case!" Petunia said in her normal tune she using at things she views as unpleasant, as she go's to shut the door in Snape's face, Snape blocks the door using his arm "Petunia, see you haven't changed much over the years." Snape said pushing the door back open.

"Get out, now or I'm calling the police!" Petunia said trying not to show fear, "I am here on behave of your sister, Lily." Snape said. "What does that freak want." Snape tried to calm himself after hearing Petunia's comments "There's been a unfortunate events James, Lily's husband as been killed." Snape said looking at Petunia who was showing no emotion to what Snape just said. "So, what. One last freak, I say good riddance." "So I assume you won't be there for your little sister in her time of need." Snape said getting very annoyed with Petunia's attitude, "that good for nothing freak will never get a pity party from me, as far as I am concerned I have no sister!" Petunia screams and go's to slam the door but once again Snape stops her.

"Petunia, grow the fuck up!" Snape was fuelling with rage now "This pathetic childhood jealous you have over Lily, its time to grow up. " Petunia was backing up in fear now "Jealous of a freak." don't make me laugh." Petunia said with fear "lied to me all you want, but you can't lied to yourself. This pathetic jealous of your sister is only going to dig yourself into a hole, and your going to try everything to get yourself out of that hole but before you even realize it your just digging yourself further into that hole, and when you finally accept the truth you will be so far down that hole it will probably be to late. So... I am going to ask one more time will you be there for your sister." Snape said as Petunia shakes her head "get out of here and never bother me again!" with that Snape said nothing and left to return to the Order.


	5. James's funeral

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers note - Thank you for all you have reviewed, following and reading.

* * *

At the Order a few days had past since Snape informed Lily about Petunia, of course Snape let out the negative stuff just simply saying Petunia is still that same little girl form her childhood and didn't want to come. Lily felt sadness over the fact Petunia won't be there hoping to get some closure with her sister in which Snape replied with telling her "closure doesn't really exist and the only thing is to keeping going foreward because you will only makes yourself miserable waiting for your sister to come to her senses".

Today was the day of James funeral and the weather was dark, cloudy and a little raining to Snape surprise Lily asked him to be there for her as a friend to which Snape replied with saying "I be there Lily". Many people were at the funeral including friends and staff from Hogwarts, members of the Order and several people who Lily didn't recognize. These unknown people were talking to each other while looking at Lily and Harry who is sleeping in her arms, Snape seem to sense what is happening places a arm on her shoulder "just tired to pay no attention to them." Snape said slowly as Sirius who also sitting beside her agreed but was also angry about the people looking at Lily and Harry not with remorse or sympathy but looking at them like there celebrities. It took Sirius and Snape everything to not make a scene about it.

As the funeral when on and people came to pay there respected to James and gave there sympathy to Lily and Harry, someone of these unknown people thanked her for killing you know who. Sirius walks over to Snape "He, was sorry you knew." as Snape looks at Sirius confused "Everything that happen in school, he was sorry about that as am l" Sirius said wanting to give Snape a handshake, Snape took a moment before taking it and accepts the handshake. As the funeral came to a end a everyone was heading back to there homes, Snape stayed behind he was holding Harry as Lily was kneeing hugging James grave . Snape wished he could be the one to feel her suffering instead of her, he wished he could taken away her pain as he gently rocks Harry.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, Lily walks back to Snape taking Harry back in her arms looking down rocky Harry gently "Snape" Lily said without looking at up at him. "The Order isn't a good place for Harry to stay. If it isn't to much trouble can we stay with you... Just for a few day till I find a new place to live?" Lily said at the last part she looked up at Snape. "Lily and Harry are welcome as long as you like." Snape said


	6. Spinner's End

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Lily and Snape returned to the Order to pick up the rest of Lily and Harry's stuff they made there wait to Spinner's End to Snape's place of residents and Snape's childhood home. Lily never has been inside his house before even when she lived closed by when they were kids, Snape only visited her house when Petunia was staying over at Vernon's place or some other friends house. "Snape, I hope Harry and I are not in to much trouble its just a few days." Lily said as Snape brings them inside "Lily don't worry about it. I'm just helping a... friend in need. Its no trouble Lil" Snape said.

Snape begins to shows Lily and Harry around his house, with Harry around Snape put a magic lock in his potions lab to keep Harry out just incase Harry went exploring. "Potions lab?" Lily said with a little teasing voice. "Well Slughorn is retiring in a few years, thinking about taking over as the potion professor and it giving living selling potion on the side." Snape explained as he takes them upstairs. "Here, is where you and Harry can sleep." Snape said as he and Lily enter the room "this room is nice" Lily said as Harry plays with Lily's hair as Snape sets up Harry's crib. Snape showed then the rest of the house, where the bathroom and eating areas is. Lily notice something that looked like walled off door, Lily was going to ask Snape about it but said to herself she in a guest a shouldn't prude into Snape's personal life "Sev, as soon as I fine a place I will pay you back okay." Lily said as they made there way downstairs.

"Lil, I told you don't worried about it is okay your my friend you don't own me anything." Snape said as they made there way to the kitchen and Snape started to make supper. Lily wanted to help out but Snape told her to just relax."Didn't know you could cook, Sev. This is really good." Lily said as she eats her soup while Harry who is sitting in a high chair was eating some cut up carrots and apples "I knew had to cook for years, its really not that different from potion making." Snape said as he join Lily and Harry for supper.

After about two hours later Lily took Harry up for a bath and go him really for bed "Sleep tight, Harry mummy loves you" Lily said as she tucks him into bed and kisses his forehead. Lily was feeling a little tired about a hour later and said good night to Snape and tired to get some rest, this was probably the best sleep she gotten she since had trouble still but no as much trouble as the previous night she spent at the Order.

Lily wakes up in the early and picks up Harry who has just woken up "Harry, should we make breakfast as a thank you to Sev." Lily said happily as Harry smiled hearing the name Sev as they made there way downstairs and Lily sets Harry in a playpen she brought over from the Order as started to make some pancakes with some sausages, Snape hasn't woken up let after Lily was finished cooking so she walks upstairs to get Snape up. His door was ajar as Lily look through to see if he was still asleep, Snape was up putting on a shirt. Lily put her hand to mouth to cover up her shock as she see some very old looking cuts a whiplashes on his back "Sev" Lily said with sadness.


	7. Childhood secrets

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily is still standing in front of Snape's bathroom door she over came the shock of the injuries on his back, and she gently knocks on his door "Sev?" she said with worry as she enters his room. Snape turns around seeing the empathy in her eyes, he begins to question himself if she saw his injuries on his back because that the last thing he wants is people giving him pity. "Good morning Lil, slept well?" Snape said in normal way pretending like he doesn't know. "Its was good, Sev I am some breakfast." Lily said who still sounded like she wants to talk about something else important. "Lily, you didn't have to do that. Your my friend and my guest." Snape said "All the reason more to make breakfast, like you said. Your my friend and friends help each other out." Lily said in way where there more to this conversation, as Snape made his way out of his room.

"Sev, I... saw it." Lily said softly with sadness and fright "Well, I was the Orders inside man working as a spy getting information for the Order. It fills me with hate seeing that horrible mark." Snape said knowing she really talking about his injuries and not the dark mark but was hoping to chance or stop talking about the subject as Lily take his hand. "Oh Sev, I know about that you risked your life everyday. You ever very brave Sev, um Sev why do you become are spy anyway it was very risky thing to do." Lily said "Well, when you have nothing in your life, you risked nothing in your life." Snape said hoping she will won't mention his injuries as they started to make there way downstairs.

"Sev, please don't get upset but I saw it and I'm not talking about the dark mark." Lily said noticing Snape looking away with a little tension in his eyes "sorry if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." Lily said softly as they enter the kitchen, and started to eat breakfast. Snape took a breath and the uncomfortable moment in the room "... Its was my father and my mother, since the day I was born." Snape said looking down feeling ashamed to look at Lily who was just feeding Harry as she looks at Snape, with sadness but also a little happy he was at least talking about it but also anger at herself for not noticing anything when there young.

"Not just me, but alsomy mother to by my father." Snape continued talking looking down talking his normal voice. "Sev, I'm sorry I didn't notices anything." Lily said cursing herself for not seeing the signs always swimming with his shirt on, scared of her parents and Hogwarts professors when he first met them, never having her over at his place, wait his place Lily though to herself. "Sev, if you hurt here when you were little then why are you living here?" Lily filled with concerned. "Despite that this place bring me darkness, it was the only place besides Hogwarts that brought me a little light of happiness in my life." Snape said "light? Happiness? This place? Please explain." Lily said. "Despite all the horrible things that happen to me here as a child, this place is closet to the childhood house of the only true friend I ever had in my life and that happy memory makes it all the worth while."


	8. A little bonding

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A couple of days haved past since Snape confessed about secrets from his childhood, Lily was with filled with sorrow for Snape, hate for his parents and angry in herself for not notices anything when they were young she just thought his family was struggling with money which is why she believed was the reason why Snape had old ragging clothes that were to small or to big for him and why he was so skinny for his age she thought was the reason and she felt pity for him, "No, the last thing Snape would want is pity." Lily thought to herself as she wakes up. The past few days were hard on Lily, but she has been sleeping better at night now. Lily walks over and picks up Harry who had woken her about few minutes ago and see the sunshine from the window and looks out to see the beautiful sunny day.

Lily walks downstairs and enters the kitchen seeing that Snape is cooking breakfast as she sets Harry in his high chair "Sev, can you watch Harry for me please. I'm going to take a shower before breakfast." Lily said who still was a little sleepy. "Sure, Lily I will watch the little trouble maker." Snape said teasingly looking at Harry who stuck his tongue out at Snape as Lily laughs a little at the scene she gives Harry a kiss on his forehead "You be a good boy Harry, don't cause to much trouble for Sev." Lily said smiling at him and Harry as she walks back upstairs.

Snape walks over and opens the fridge taking out some ponder milk he just made a few minutes ago and walks over to pick Harry up and begins to feed him. "Be careful don't drink to fast Mr. Potter or you might get sick." Snape said trying his best to sound confronting to the toddler he is carrying is his arms. In a few moments Harry finished his milk and Snape gently holding him and gently petting his back to getting him to burp after a few minutes Harry let out one "Good, boy." Snape said softly as Harry just smiles and tries to touch Snape's nose and hair as he sets Harry back down is his chair and walks over to get some of the bottles of baby food and walks back to Harry.

"Are you hungry." Snape said as Harry looks up smiling said something that sounded like a yes as Snape seats down next to Harry and begins to feed him. Half of the food was getting all over Harry face as Snape continues to feed him emptying the small jar then go's to clean the food all over Harry face "There you go, all clean." Snape said as he go's back to finished up his and Lily's breakfast up as Lily wakes inside giving a little smile at what she just with witnessed a few moments ago she couldn't believe Snape could be a big softie and nurturing to someone that young it looks so adorable see Snape holding little baby Harry in his arms.


	9. The park

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After they finished up eating there breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen, Harry was getting a little worked up Lily thought about taking him outside for a little walk since it was beautiful day outside and thought she she enjoy the sunshine and fresh air as winter is just around the corner she go's to pick up Harry gently rocking him "Sweetie, do you what to go outside." Lily said softly as Harry happily makes baby sounds as Lily walks over to Snape's potion lab knocking at the door she waits a few moments before Snape answers the door "yes, Lily. I'm sorry its just I have busy many potion orders. Its a little hobby I enjoy it and it make some extra money, sorry Lily did you need something?" Snape said.

"Well, its a beautiful day outside I was letting you know that I am taking Harry for a little stroll around the neighborhood, I didn't want you to worry about us or think I would just leave without telling you." Lily said gently rocking Harry as he looks up and points at Snape and smiles "com wak pweawe ." Harry said happily and giving a little pleading look in his eyes. As Lily smiles "Yes, Sev. Please its a beautiful day outside you can't speed the whole inside your lab. Please Sev." Lily said holding Harry up as they both giving him a pleading look "Pweawe Sev." Harry said pleading looking at Snape "Well, It would be a really shame to said no to that face, all okay you wore me down I go." Snape said. "Thank-you, wait Sev is that park still around." Lily said recalling back to the place where they first met "The park is still around, its been rebuild no its still around." Snape said as he shuts down the potion he was making.

"That's wonderful. How about we have lunch there to." Lily said not really asking as she was already walking to the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches and took a few snacks and drinks with her as puts Harry in stroller as they made they way to the park. Along the the way some people said hello and talked about how cute Harry was they also ran into a few witches and wizards thanking Lily and Harry for killing You-Know-Who which annoy Lily and one wizard asking Snape for potion as they finally got to the park which was about twenty minute walk for Snape's house.

Lily takes Harry to the swing and puts him into one of those baby swing and gently pushes him as Harry happily laughs with a big smile a his face after a few minutes Harry got bored so Lily takes him over the sandpit. About another twenty minute later Lily puts Harry back into his stroller and they all walked around the park and the small pond "duckies" Harry said happily looking at a group of ducks swimming as they come across a big tree "Its still here." Lily said happily looking at the tree seeing the little message "SS & LE BF4L" in tree they made as kids it was the place where they first met, childhood memories resurface into Lily and Snape as they slowly turns there heads and look into each others eyes for a few minutes as Lily moved a little closer to Snape as he did in turn "Lil-" Snape begins to say before being cut off by Lily's lips pressing against his.


	10. Its okay

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The warm soft kiss between the two of them felt like a couple of minutes when it was only seconds. Snape felt like he was in a beautiful dream and soon he would wake-up in his bed as sadness would take over him as he realize it was just a dream but this wasn't a dream he is wake right now this was really happening right now. He felt like he just died and after so many long years of pain and torment he finally found happiness it seemed to good to true, for years he dreamed about tasting Lily's soft warm lips against his own and it felt better then he could possibly imagine thousand times more better then he could ever dream better. Snape cups Lily's cheek with one hand and strokes her long beautiful hair with the other and pulls her in and deepens the kiss as she wraps her fingers through his hair, many thought were flowing through his mind "this can't be real, does she feel the same about me please God let her feel the same please just give me this one thing." Many thought but not all were comforting or positive some were negative.

"What the hell am I doing?" Snape thought as negative thought came his mind and overwhelm the positive ones "James, has only been died for little over a month. Fuck, just stop she gave you a second chance the one thing in life I ever beg for and by some miracle I got one and I screwed up. Let go just let go of her and beg apologies for another chance. Wait how dare I ask for a third chance after I screwed up twice." the thought ran like wildfire through his mind as he lets go of Lily. Snape backs away slowly shaking in fright struggling to speak or even said anything he couldn't even look up at her feeling like he didn't deserve to even be in her presents.

"Lily- I-" Snape said struggling to talk as he sounds like he crying as he gets down on his knees and his hands grabbing the dirt "so... Lily... me I'm... sorry.. please giving me... a another chance." Snape said not even looking up at her "Sev, I" Lily said in shocked and sadness for a second Snape wanted to reach out his hand and comfort her put retracted it like almost like me Is punishing himself.

* * *

She enjoyed a kiss she couldn't believe how wonderful of a kisser Snape is its sent feeling all around her body. She always what to kiss Snape and taste his lips on hers but was afraid to after all Snape is her childhood best friend and she was worried that going to romance might ruin there friendship. Snape cups her cheek and strokes her hair pulling her into a tight embrace as he deepens the kiss and she wraps her fingers through his hair. She felt like Snape wanted to nothing more then to please her ever derive. She was deeply enjoying it as Snape let go of her backing away as Lily see the deep terror in his eyes as she watches him get on ground pleading for forgives "Sev, I" Lily said as thought over flow her mind.

"No, no, no, Its okay Sev please it okay." Lily mind go's wild thinking about what just happen and also about James. James will forever be a part of her world and she will never forget him, but maybe Sev can be the next chapter of her life. Lily puts out her hand "Sev, its okay. Take it." Lily said as Snape looks up at her and she gives him a smile as he reaches out grabbing her hand and Lily puts him up and lunges into him pulling him into a tight comforting embrace.


	11. Harry, ships it

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Lily holds on tightly to Snape crying a little into his chest "Its okay Sev, its okay." she said softly almost like she was whispering as Snape strokes her hair as she buries her face into his chest giving him a warm and comforting hug while letting him she totally okay with the kiss. The warm air picked on a bit giving off a little gust of wind as Lily breaks up the hug and gives Snape a little peck on the cheek giving him a smile as they continue there walk around the park, Harry looked up giving off a look of confession and also a little look of happiness as they stopped at a nearby picnic table to stop to eat lunch.

"Here Harry, eaten it slowly okay that's a good boy." Lily said sweetie as she gives Harry a few grapes to eaten, "that's it good boy eat on your fruit and you will get a cookie." Lily said while her and Snape eat a ham sandwich and carrot sticks. "Cookie." Harry said giving off a sweet little pleading voice looking up at Lily "Yes, you at all your grapes so here you go." Lily said passing him a cookie as Harry happily eats. They ate happily while watching a family of duck swimming in the pond for about a couple of minutes before Harry was getting a little worked up "home." Harry said as Lily kisses his forehead "okay, sweetie." she said as started to make they way back stopping for Ice cream on the way back home, Harry of course got lce cream all over his face and Lily had to clean him up.

On the way back Lily was relieved that no one came up to her or Harry thanking them about killing you know how, she was happy that she can enjoy the walk back without getting surrounded like she some celebrity in fact she hated people looking at her and her son like that she didn't want Harry to grown-up like that. Its was about almost two in the afternoon by the time they arrived back at Snape's home as Harry rubs his eyes and starts yawning "sounds like someone needs a nap." Lily said giving up Harry "me... no sl-eepy mu-mmy" Harry said struggling to keep his eyes up. "No, you need a nap young Mr. Potter." Snape said "Not slee-py dad-dy" Harry said as he falls asleep in Lily's arms as they both look at Harry with shock and surprise, Lily smile thinking it was sweet but also sad that Harry might not remember his real father as she gives Harry a kiss on his forehead and looks back at Snape seeing the look of terror of his face "Its okay, Sev. Your nothing like Tobias you will never by like your father, now help me put Harry to bed." Lily said smiling at him.


	12. Sirius and Lupin

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It has been a few days since Snape and Lily shared there first kiss at the park, things were a little weird at first but now things were going well between the two of them. "Lil flower. I am running a little low on potion supplies going to take a trip to Slug & Jiggers in Diagon Alley to you wish to come." Snape said after they finished on with breakfast, Lily smiled that Snape was now calling her after the childhood nickname he gave her. "No, sorry Sev. Maybe in few months I will take a trip to Diagon Alley. I just can't stand everyone looking at me like my a hero, lots of people were heros in the war that fought against him. That never even get thanked or acknowledge, you for one especially you." Lily said as she clean Harry's face.

As Snape looks down and takes a breath "Lily you know only high Older members can you about that. Since many Death Eaters escape capture, enter in hiding or bride the courts to get off. Telling people that I was a spy will put me and possibly you and Harry at risk and I can't allow that. I am one of many unsung hero in history. Now enough about that, would you like anything form Diagon Alley." Snape said kissing the top of Lily's head and giving Harry a little tickle "No thanks Sev, I am okay." Lily said giving his a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back in a hour or so." Snape said as he heads off to the fireplace taking some floo powder and said "Diagon Alley" and disappears.

About twenty minutes after Snape left there was a knock a outside door and Lily go's to answers it "Sirius, Lupin. How wonderful to see you." Lily said happily. "There's my Godson." Sirius said happily taking Harry from Lily "Siri, Unky Lup." Harry said playing with Sirius hair. "Come in come in, Is there some you need or just over for a visit." Lily said. "Well, its Lupin's time of the month again." Sirius said with big childish smile as Lupin and Lily roll there eyes at Sirius childish jokes.

"Sev, just left for Diagon Alley he should be back soon. Its Wolfsbane right?" Lily said as Lupin nods as Sirius hands Harry over to him. "So how is Severus doing these days?" Lupin said. "Sev, been doing well. He has really grown since are Hogwarts days, so did you Lupin and Sirius well you still having a little more growing up to do." Lily said "me?" Sirius said in a joking way "I'm the most mature one here". "So is Severus behaving... He didn't tried to... I mean the guy had a crush on you since as long as we know him." Lupin said with some concern.

Lily looks down feeling like a little schoolgirl with a crush but also some fear about how they will react about her dating so soon after James death. Sirius looks down at Lily seeing a look if sadness "He did something didn't me, I'm going to kick his ass when he gets back." Sirius said in angry. "No no no its not like that okay, its well okay we are dating." Lily said taking Harry back it here arms. "What a asshole, James has only been gone for about six weeks and Snivellus is-" Sirius said as Lily cuts him off "Sirius stop it, Sev is making me happy okay."Lily said.


	13. First date

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius steps back from Lily as she gives him a look of anger "Nape good, Nape good, Nape good daddy" Harry shouts at Sirius as he looks down at the ground. "Lily, I'm sorry okay. If Snape makes you happy I will just learn to deal with it." Sirius said, Lily gives him a small smile "thank-you. After about a couple of minutes Snape returned from Diagon Alley with his potion supplies and Lily flowers "Black? Lupin? Are you here for you Wolfsbane." Snape said looking at Sirius and Lupin "Yes, Full moon is tomorrow night." Lupin said handling Snape 25 Gold Galleons and Snape hands to his lab to get the Wolfsbane potion and gives it to Lupin. Sirius eyes the flowers his Snape's hand "Sev, you shouldn't have." Sirius said trying to sound like a lady "believe me Black, I rather date Filch." Snape said as Sirius looks deep red and Lupin and Lily start laughing.

Snape walks over to Lily kissing her nose "some beautiful Lillies for my beautiful little Lil petal." Snape said as she throws her arms around him "that sweet, thank-you." Lily said giving him a kiss. "So its seems like you two are happy." Lupin said smiling at the two of them "If you need a baby-sitter, I'm your guy. I will love more time with my godson" Sirius said as Lily and Snape break away from each other, Lily thought about it she would love to go out with just Snape and herself sometime. "Why don't you two go out and to some local diner." Lupin said as Lily looks down "Lily, its okay. We can just stay here if your still uncomfortable or maybe head out to a local muggle restaurant. Most witches and wizards don't even ether them." Snape said. Lily thinks about it she really likes Snape and it isn't fair to hide it like some dirty secret, Lily looks up at him and smiles "Its a date." Lily said.

The two of them got ready to head out and Lily gives Harry a kiss "Be good" Lily said waving goodbye as Snape exchanges his wizard money to muggle money "he will." Sirius said "I was talking about you, Sirius." Lily giving him a smile as she locks arms with Snape and they walked around the block looking for a restaurant they liked, its was beautiful day outside it was getting a little colder out but its wasn't bad. "Sev, lets stop at this one. I loved this place as a kid." Lily said pointing at a small restaurant across the street. Snape opens the door and lets Lily walk inside as they fine a place to sit down.

A waiter arrives giving them menu "I will take the roast beef and a coffee black to drink, please and thanks." Snape said " I think I have a hot turkey meal, I will have a glass of wine with that." Lily said as the waiter writes the order and heads back. A few of the customers were looking over and Lily and Snape, Snape recognized the look it was the same look that people gave when they saw Lily with Snape, looks of pity, sadness and confusion. Lily notices the few people were looking at them "what are they staring at." Lily whispers "probably wondering why a beautiful woman like you is doing with someone like me." Snape said looking down at his food which was just bought over "Sev, please don't talk like that." Lily said she hated when Snape talks badly about himself she knows where it comes from his parents, students during there years at Hogwarts, Lily was probably the only person who treated him with kindness and respect. "Sev, don't you listen to them and don't you care about what another people think of you. Because it doesn't matter what they think because... I... I love you." Lily said.


	14. Just three words

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape just completely frozen with shock he still couldn't believe what he just heard Lily say just a few moments ago, for years he longed to hear Lily say those three words to him. This was not only the first time her heard Lily say those three words to him but also the first time anyone say those three words to him. After waiting so long to hear it and some part believed it would never happen, he completely frozen struggling to find the right words to say to Lily, Lily was the only person he ever truly loves she was the only person who can seen the beauty in someone like him, which hurt so much as he believe that she deserves someone who is way better then himself.

Lily takes a hold of one of Snape's hands "Its okay Sev, I know saying those words is a big step. You don't have to say it if your not ready." she said smiling. Snape looks into her eyes as his thought rushed to his head "Not ready, not ready? I've been trying to say those words to her since before we even got to Hogwarts. Its just she so beautiful not just in body but in mind and she has a beautiful spirit and she grows even more beautiful after each passing year, while I... grew... In the exact opposite direction." Snape thinks to himself as his mind fills with self doubt believing someone like Lily wouldn't never love someone like him, as Lily eats a little more of her food before taking Snape's hand again.

"I just what to apologies Sev, I should have been a better friend." Lily said as Snape cuts her off "Lily, that was completely my fault I can't fault you for ending are friendship. Its was my mistake I called you... You know that word, I still regret it to this day. Its was wrong to take my anger out on you after you were only defending me and-" Snape said as Lily takes a hold of both hands. "Sev, we ever young and made stupid mistakens. Yes I was angry at you for saying that, but now I know you never meet it. People say horrible things to there friends and family in angry that they don't mean, I should know I said pretty nasty things to James when I got angry at him and he did the same. I'm just saying I'm sorry I let one slip of the mouth moment ruin are friendship." Lily said looking happy but sad at the same time.

Snape was so revealed to hear that Lily forgave him for that mistake, but a part of him believes he doesn't deserves forgiveness form Lily. Snape mind fills with even more thought "just say it, just say it. Stop being a gutless coward, I was spy risking my life to gather information about the dark lord for years. So it shouldn't be that hard to say those three words, she just said them to me why can't I say it. I can do it, I can.". Snape takes a hold of Lillies hand looking her in to eyes "Lily, I... I... Known you since we were children and a fact back then which is still true to this today is, I... I love you."


	15. Christmas

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus never really care or even celebrated the Christmas holidays, giving that he really never had any happy memories about the holiday. During pre-Hogwarts years Christmas usually evolved his father getting drunk off is ass and Snape hiding from him as his parents fought and argued, well it was basically was same thing he dealt with almost three times a week. At Hogwarts Lily always when home to be with her family. Leaving Snape alone but it was also the only time he felt safe around the school as James, and the rest of people who bully him also went home as well. But Snape put aside his bitter feeling about the Holiday and went along for Lily and Harry, after he heads up to the attic to gather up some Christmas decoration and bother them downstairs.

"Sev, wants in there." Lily said smiling already guessing want it is "Its Christmas decorations, figure its just around the corner. There is a few more boxes upstairs" Snape said as he opens the box and sets up the artifcial tree "What to wake Harry up from his nap, I'm sure he would love to help." Snape said as he was now no longer referring to Harry as Mr. Potter anymore but just as Harry and only referring to him as Mr. Potter if he is misbehaving, Snape just finished setting up the tree and bought a few more boxes downstairs as Lily carries Harry downstairs as his eye grow big seeing the tree.

"twee insidw" Harry said looking confuse "yes, sweetheart its almost Christmas. You are probably two young to remember your first Christmas." Lily said as Snape walks over to her giving her a children book to explain Christmas "Thank-you Sev, here sweetheart I will read you a story okay." Lily said taking a seat and begins reading while Snape brings the rest of the boxes downstairs and sets up the lights around the tree "Magic makes it real easy to untangle Christmas lights, poor muggles having to do it by hand." Snape said casting a spell to untangle them. After about fives minutes Lily finished reading the book and Harry was very much looking forward to Christmas, she carries him over to the tree as Snape passes her some decoration and Lily helps Harry decorate the tree "it pretty mummy." Harry said looking at tree a smiles as Lily kisses his cheek "yes it is sweetie." Lily said.

After each passing day Harry was getting more and more impatient as he waits for Christmas, till the day arrived Sirius came over unnoticed to visit but sadly for Lupin it was full moon tonight and he couldn't shown up. They have a bigger breakfast as they were skipping lunch to save room for Christmas dinner, after finishing Breakfast they open there gifts. Harry got golden snitch Pj's, some wizards card, a few toys and a stuffed hippogrif from Snape and Lily while Sirius got him Jr. quidditch gear in which Lily had a fit about saying Harry is way to young for that. Snape got Lily a pair of earrings in the shape of Lillies and Lily got Snape some new potion supplies and ingredients as well as a photo album the same old she had as kids Snape believed she threw it out years ago as he opens the book seeing pictures of young Lily and himself "We can fill it with new memories, Sev. Merry Christmas" Lily said giving him a kiss.


	16. Lily's birthday

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape wakes up a little extra early on January 30 which was Lily's birthday he go's to wake up Harry who now has his own room next to Lily's "want to help me make breakfast for mummy." Snape said carrying Harry downstairs as Harry happily smiles "yes". Snape helps Harry with pouring the milk and blueberries into a pancake batter "me help." Harry said smiling at his work "they look great." Snape said helping Harry pour in other ingredients, as Snape cooks the pancakes Harry draws a few pictures for his mum as Lily heads downstairs "No, no not ready go to bed." Harry yells at his mum sounded upset that the surprises was ruin. Lily just walks over giving them both a kiss and Snape sets up breakfast "me help daddy." Harry said proudly looking at the pancakes as Lily takes a bit "yum, this is wonderful thank sweetie." Lily said as they eat there breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast Sirius and Lupin arrived "did we miss it?" Sirius said smiling as Lily looks over at Sirius and back to Snape with confusion "miss what? Sirius." "Nothing Lil, you knew Black always making jokes." Snape said secretly giving Sirius a dirty look as Sirius mouths "sorry". "Mummy here." Harry said giving Lily the gifts me got her, which were a few pictures he made, a birthday card and box of her favorite candy "thank-you, sweetie." Lily said giving him a kiss. Sirius and Lupin together bought Lily a two week vacation for two at a romantic hotel on the beach "This is too much." Lily said protecting "nonsense you deserve it, plus a upside I get two week with my godson win, win." Sirius said "Lily, you two deserve a vacation." Lupin said.

"Lily can you close your eyes, please." Snape said softly, Lily shuts her eyes and waits for a few moments before Snape tells her to open them and she see Snape kneeing "Sev." Lily said happily with also a little disbelief. "Lily, form the moment I met you I was in love. We had are ups and had are downs but I'm feelings for you never change not even for a second. Lily will you marry me." Snape said showing her a beautiful ring as Lily starts crying "yes yes, Sev. I will marry you." Lily said pulling Snape in for a hug and few kisses after Lupin and Sirius give there praise and love to the couple.

For lunch they had Lily's favorite meal as well as her favorite flavor kind off cake while Sirius kept bugging Snape about being his best man "come on, Severus. Please." Sirius said after a while Snape gave in mostly because he doesn't have any friend to be his best man "Find Black, you can be my best man." Snape said sounding annoyed. Lily felt like going to Petunia but quickly shook the thought away coming to terms that Petunia will always been jealous and also she hate Snape since they were kids, and it will stay like that till Petunia overcome her jealous.

The rest of the day went by so beautiful, Lily didn't want it to end but unfortunately it did "bye Sirius, bye uncle Lupin." Harry said happily as well sleepy as Snape carries him to his bedroom as Sirius and Lupin left. "Goodnight, Harry." Snape tucking him into bed and heads off to his room after hearing something inside. "Lily," Snape said as Lily cuts him off with a kiss pulling him into bed as Snape kisses her back as Lily unbutton his shirt seeing nervousness in his eyes "what's wrong Sev," Lily said with worry "I have scares, and I don't.-" Snape said as Lily clues in to what Snape really means and gives him a kiss "Don't worry Sev, its okay."


	17. Vacation

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writernote - Over 100 reviews, awesome. Thank-you to everyone reading and following.

* * *

They just finished making love for the second time, Lily could tell Snape was very nervous the first time they made love as Snape has just given her the very last of his innocence. Unlike with James Snape was more of a passionate lover, giving into Lily and making sure that everyone of her desire was completely satisfied, pulling her into completely full bliss while James was more just in it for the loving making. Snape starts kissing up Lily's arm arriving kiss deeply to her neck "August 4." Snape said kissing Lily as she raises a eye looking at him "what about August 4?" Lily said "The day of are wedding." Snape said playing with her hair "but why August 4?" Lily said brushing the hair out of his eyes "because that's the day I will always remember forevermore my little Lil, flower. Because that's the day I that learn that happiness and dreams really exist, because that's day I met a beautiful little redhead angel with a name as beautiful as her soul." Snape said pulling Lily in for a kiss.

Time has passed since that day it was now the middle of February picking between a two week time period where it won't affect Lupin so he can baby-sit, Lily and Snape went on the trip that Sirius and Lupin got for her birthday "Now, be a good boy Harry and make sure they behavior." Lily said "Hey, doesn't the pet go to the Kennels when people go on vacation." Snape tease looking at Sirius then gives Harry a hug "drive them crazy." Snape kissing Harry forehead which also shocked himself that he just did that "bye mummy, bye daddy."

They travel by floo powder to the closest network to the hotel, Its was nice fancy hotel on the beach and its was nice and sunny making Lily feel a little bad about Harry but the boy loves to play in the snow so it didn't make her too bad as they check themselves to the hotel. They had a beautiful fish dinner with as Snape glass of wine while Lily had a glass of water looking over the ocean which music playing in the background as the wind gives off a warm and relaxing breeze, after eating they meal they walked alongshore the beach line and going for a little swim for a hour, Snape swam in his shirt on not wanted to drive attention to himself with cuts all over his back, before heading off to bed.

The hotel was great only muggles were there or there magic folks there to but didn't bug Lily, there was nice local band playing and a muggle magic show which they only went to go see for a laugh. They enjoyed having the spa which at first Snape was a little nervous at first but Lily beg me to do it. Snape hated to say it but he found the spa very relaxing, "See that wasn't so bad." Lily said giving him a kiss as they head out to relax on the beach. After about ten wonderful days into there trip Snape was waking up during the middle of the night from a light coming from the bathroom as sounds of happy crying s Snape go to see what's going on see Lily holding a pregnancy test "Sev, were having a baby." Lily said pulling Snape into a hug.


	18. Sending the news

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape looks at Lily as she holds on to him tightly crying all over his shirt, he was at a lost of words he just smiled and kissed Lily "Lily... I... Am so... Happy." Snape said struggling to find words to expresses his feelings, wondering to himself what did he ever do in his life to deserve this much happiness. Snape's cups Lily's face pulling her into a kiss while stroking her hair "Thank-you Lily, for this blessing" Snape said as he kisses her again. "I'll hope its a girl so I can, no so we can both." Lily said "As long as this baby is happy and healthy, I will be happy." Snape said. Over the remainder of there vacation, Snape was a little to over protecting with Lily "Sev, relaxes okay. I'm at one month at least I can still do things without help." Lily said getting a little annoyed "I just don't what you to hurt yourself or the baby." Snape said with a voice so full of worried that Lily couldn't help but smile.

Now there vacation was finally over and they headed back home by travelling by floo powder, "Lily, Snape how was your trip?" Lupin said who was busy making lunch "Its was wonderful thanks Lupin, but now I just want to see my boy. Where is he?" Lily said as gives Lupin a hug "Upstairs, Black is giving him a bath." Lupin said as he sets the table. "Lupin, why wash Harry? He is just going to get dirty again after lunch." Sirius said carrying Harry downstairs "Mummy! Daddy!" Harry yells in delight trying to break free from Sirius as he carries the boy over to Lily. As Harry has in Lily's arms she smother Harry with kisses "I missed you, did you behave for Sirius and Uncle Lupin." Lily said holding Harry in a tightly hug "yes, Sirius is funny. He can be a doggie." Harry said as Lily hands him over to Snape.

"Harry, everyone we have some amazing news. Snape and I are having a baby." Lily said as Sirius followed by Lupin give Lily a hug "I'm so happy for the two of you" "l'm going have another godchild." Sirius said as Snape hugs Harry "You hear that, your going to be a big brother." Snape said as they begin to sit down to eat "where do babies come from." Harry said sounding so sweet and innocent as Snape and Lily were speechless struggling to talk "Well, um Harry, babies come from a very powerful potion." Snape saying making up the first thing that came to mind. "What about muggles? How do they have babies?" Sirius said smiling as Lily and Snape looked at him with anger as Harry's looks up "When, Harry they also take a potion. If there the people are deserving and really want a baby. We secretly give them a potion. Like put it in there food." Lily said quickly looking at Sirius giving him you shut your mouth look, as they sit down and start to eat while Snape was digging through his bag of money. "No, Snape you can keep your money you need it." Lupin said "We don't mind looking after Harry for nothing." Sirius said.


	19. The big day

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The day Snape always dream about since he was a young lad and first meet and fell in love with Lily has finally came true he was standing at the altar waiting to be married to the woman of his dreams. Sirius was standing right beside him along with Lupin and Harry who was the ring bearer, Lily's maid of honor was Mary a childhood friend of her's from Hogwarts and her little girl was the flower girl. The guests were Hogwarts Professor's as well as some friends of Lily's as Snape never really had any friends, they made the wedding exclusive not wanting unfamiliar people who just see Lily and Harry as hero's to ruin there wonderful day. The nerves began to hit Snape when the 'here comes the bride' plays, Lily in her beautiful long white wedding dress came walking down and alley with Dumbledore walking down the alley with her, her father died by a heart attack when she was seventeen and Dumbledore was the closest thing to a father figure to her.

Lily was already beginning to show a little of a baby bump now, as all eyes were on her as walks down the alley and only Lily's eyes were on Severus as she arrived taking his hand "look you beautiful, my Lily petal." "And you are wonderfully dashing, my Sev." Lily said smiling as they face the priest "Dearly beloved, we are gather here to day to join the holy union of Severus Tobias Snape and Lily Jane Evans in holy matrimony, now the two can said there vows." the priest said. As Snape takes Lily's hand "Lily you know me better then anyone in the world and somehow still you manage to love me, I promise that everyday I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I promise to hold your hand every night and never let it go. I see these vows not as a promise but as a privilege, and I will... Always." Snape said. A small tear falls from Lily's eye as she takes Snape's hand "Severus, I call you 'My Sev' because you are my everything. You are my light the shines in my darkness and you've shown me that the heart can love again. I promise I will never make you feel like second best because you are my every breath, you are my every heartbeat, you are my very soul." Lily said seeing a small tear from Severus, Severus was one who didn't like people to see him cry.

"May someone present the rings." the priest said as Lupin looks down at Harry "Harry, Harry. The rings." Lupin whispers as Harry clued in and walks over to his parents. Snape takes the first ring smiling at Harry before taking Lily's hand "I, Severus, give to you Lily this ring as a symbol to my undying loyalty, honor and love for you and as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Snape said sliding the ring on Lily as she wipes the tears off her face as she take the another ring. "I, Lily, give to you Severus this ring as a symbol of this hour, a symbol of undying love that is completely beautiful and endless." said Lily as she slides the ring on Severus. "With the power invested in me and the power of this Holy church I now honor you both as husband and wife, you made kiss the bride." the priest said. Snape pulls Lily in tight embrace as he dip's her back and kisses her with full passion.


	20. Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The wedding was far better then Snape even dream, everyone was giving there congrats to the happily married couple (mostly the congrats were to Lily and not Snape) "A Gryffindor? And a Slytherin? Who you have every guessed they could fine love together." Dumbledore said happily giving Lily a smile and a hug before heading off to get food. The rest of a day went by completely wonderful to everyone surprise well everyone but Lily, Snape was beautiful and graceful dancer. "Did you hear Snape's vows? Who know that Snape the same Snape from Hogwarts could be so romantic and passionate." one of the female guest said talking to a few another people. "Mummy can I dance." Harry said tugging on Lily dress and he smiles up at her as she picks him a dances with him. They reserved few gifts from there friends, most were cards with money, Dumbledore allowing a floo network to be sent up between Spinner's End or a new resident if they choice to move, to a living quarters at Hogwarts when Snape wishes to take up being the potion professor as well as offers Lily a post a charms professor at the school. Lupin and Sirius bought them another hotel vacation trip to a different hotel.

There honeymoon was beautiful, they went to the hotel that Lupin and Sirius got them for a wedding gift leaving Harry with Sirius and Lupin. They were relaxing sitting on the beach watching the sunset with Snape's arms wrapped around Lily waist as he rest his head and her shoulder gently humming to her as the sounds of waves crash against the shore and the warm breeze brushes against them as Lily turns to face Snape and stares into his eyes for few moments before pulling him into a kiss. "Lily, I could live thousand life and nothing would be as beautiful as every moment with you." Snape said as his fingers play with Lily's hair "Oh Sev, what did I ever do to deserve you. You have so much love to give." Lily said playing with Snape's hair as they relaxs on the beach for a little bit before heading back inside, Snape takes the local paper from the hotel lobby and when they get inside there room puts a spell revealing the Daily Prophet and shakes the paper in violent rage after reading the headline.

 _ **The Woman Who Lived: Married To A Death Eaters**_

"Lily Jane Potter née Evans a strong activist against You-Know-Who and his fellow Death Eaters, may not be want she seems to be as she was just recently married to Severus Tobias Snape -a former Death Eater and once You-Know-Who's second who's horrible crime were pardon by Albus Dumbledore. Was Lily, really a defender of justice as she strongly claims to be? Is The Boy-Who-Lived also a spawn of the Death Eater Severus Snape? At the wedding Lily shows signs of a baby bump, is the spawn a future death eater? The wedding between the two was on August 4 about ten months since her former husband James Potter death at the every hands of her current husband's former employer." The article read as Snape shakes it with pure rage throwing on ground as Lily picks it up reads it.

"I'm going to the head office and have a word or two with that heartless, cow Skeeter." Snape said fuelling with rage as Lily tires to calm him down "Sev, listen. Going and attacking and screaming at Rita Skeeter right at Daily Prophet publishing office is just going to make thing worse." Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder and gently speak to him. "She is attacking you, Harry and are unborn child." Snape said not caring that Skeeter was attacking him, he can take being attack as he dealt with it his hole life. "I know Sev, but Skeeter doesn't care about people just stories. If you attack it will allowing just fuel the story more. Please Sev, for me its are honeymoon please let us enjoy it please." Lily said taking his heads pleading at him "Anything for you Lily, Always" Snape pulling her into a hug. "Sev, I think the baby is kicking? What to listen?" Lily said as Snape knees down hearing the sounds of kicking.


	21. Its a?

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape had listen to the words of his beloved wife and did what she requested to not intervene with Rita and after a little while, Rita gave up and went on to ruin other people's lives with misleading and incorrect facts in her 'stories'. Lily is really beginning to shown now, Snape and Lily believe she will be ready any day now. Harry was having very mixed emotions about the baby, he is happy one day and jealous the next. "The baby really kicking up a storm." Lily said laying down in bed as Snape gently rests his head against her belly hearing the kicking "Shh, my little angel. Mummy needs her rest" Snape said softly as he gently rubs Lily's belly "sleep tight my little angel, daddy can not wait to see you." Snape said gently as he kisses Lily's belly, making Lily smile at Snape actions, as Snape moves up to her "Have you forgot about me?" Lily said playing "Who you? Never" Snape said as he kisses her good night. Snape has been having a few night terrors, involving the dark lord returning and harming and killing his family and also Snape seeing himself acting and treating his family like the way his father Tobias did to him and his mother Eileen.

"Sev, Sev! Wake-up! I'm water just broken." Lily said shaking and yelling at Snape "Shit, okay I floo called Sirius and Lupin to see if they can watch Harry. Wait can pregnant woman apparate or travel by floo." said Snape as he rushes over to get Lily "Yes, I already told." Lily said as Snape rushes over and floo calls Sirius and Lupin together "Here now its time, Lily having the baby. Come here and watch Harry." Snape said about halfway through his call Sirius and Lupin had already apparate to there place "Tell, Harry we will back as some as we can." Snape said as takes a hold of Lily and apparate to St. Mungo.

"Where the hell, are the doctors." Snape said helping his wife stand-up while looking around for help as he finds a wheelchair and helps Lily into as a nurse came out to the front desk. "nurse, nurse we need a doctor now." Snape said speaking very quickly "Okay, follow me." she said Snape followed close behind her, pushing Lily's in her wheelchair as nurse leads them to the room and Snape along with nurse helps Lily into the hospital bed. "Lily, just breath sweetie." Snape said calmly holding her hand as he gently rubs her forehead as breaths slowly with her as the doctor arrives in a few moments.

After about few hours of painful labor, Lily was holding there little sleeping newborn baby girl in her arms "She looks like you." Snape said looking down at his baby girl peacefully sleeping in Lily's arms "She has your eyes." Lily said smiling up at Snape "She beautiful, are little angel." said Lily as she gently kisses her forehead as the baby wakes up and begins to cry and Snape gently picks her up gently rocking her "Hello, baby girl. I'm your daddy, I promise that I always take care of you and I will never hurt you. I promise you, Susie Evans Snape."

* * *

OC: Susie Evans Snape, looks like Lily but has Snape's eyes.


	22. The letter arrives

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Nine years has come and past almost in a blink of a eye and any day now Harry Potter should be getting his Hogwarts letter, Snape agreed with Lily with letting Harry keep his last name the way it is was in honor of James. "Morning my bravy lioness," Snape said brushing the hair out of Lily's eyes and giving her a kiss causing her to wake up.

"As to you cunning viper." Lily said kisses him back.

"Any day now and Harry, will be getting his letter." Snape said.

"True, he is getting so worried that Hogwarts forgot about him." Lily said as they carrying on there with conversation as they get dressed and head downstairs to get ready for Harry Potter's 11th birthday party, Harry wasn't currently at home he was over at Neville's house spending the night over at his Grandmother house for Neville's 11th birthday. "Is everything ready." Lily asked.

"Lily, yes we finished everything yesterday." Snape said as he starts making breakfast "Susie, breakfast will ready soon." Snape called upstairs and after a few moment Susie came running downstairs. She looks so much like Lily, with long red hair and beautiful smile the only think of Lily that Susie didn't have were her eyes she had black eyes and same as her father.

"Morning mummy morning daddy." Susie said getting a glass of juice and waited for her father to finishing cooking the eggs.

Snape walks over placing some eggs on Susie and then kissing her forehead "Morning, sweet pea." he said after giving Lily some eggs and himself after there sit down to eat. After they finished but with breakfast there was a knock on the door and Susie runs over to answer it.

"Sirius, uncle Lupin." Susie said happily and hugs the both of them.

"Hi, Susie how is my goddaughter doing today? Is Harry still at Neville's house." Sirius said as he and Lupin walk inside carrying gifts.

"I'm good, and Harry is still at Neville's house . Mrs. Longbottom said she will bring Harry back before lunch time." Susie said.

"Did Harry get his letter let?" Lupin asked as he hangs up his jacket.

"No, but it should be here soon." Lily said as with luck would have it a owl flew through the open window and dropping of a letter.

"Perfect timing, and on his birthday what a wonderful present." Lily said happily as Susie gave the owl a pet and also gave him a treat then the owl took off.

After about few moments before lunch, Augusta arrived with Harry and Neville "Don't worry, Harry if I got a letter then you will also get one." Neville said as they walked inside the house and Lily gave her son a hug.

"Did you have a fun time at Neville's birthday, Harry? And what's that I hear Neville you got your Hogwarts letter?" Lily said.

"Sure did, mum. Neville got me some wizards card." Harry said.

"Sure did Mrs. Snape, came yesterday on my birthday!" Neville said filled with pride on his face.

"Well congratulations, Neville!" Lily said giving Neville a hug.

"I hope your hungry I am your favorite meal for lunch." Snape said as he sets the table and everyone gather round the table eating lunch and then some cake. Lupin gave Harry some books about magic animals, Sirius got him a box of magic prank items, and his parents and sister got with some treats and a beautiful snowy owl that Harry had his eyes on in Diagon Alley.

"Thank you, thank you all. There all wonderful presents." Harry said happily.

"Harry don't you used any of the prank items on Susie or you will be in big trouble young man." Snape said giving Harry a Sirius look for digging into his pocket "close your eyes, we have one more gift for you." Snape said as Harry closes his eyes and Snape places the letter in Harry's hand "open them." Snape said.

Harry opens his eyes and a big smile appears on his face "Its my letter!" he shouts happily.


	23. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was running through the busy street of Diagon Alley almost running into a few people "Harry, calm down. Stop running." Snape said as he was holding Susie's hand as they walk through Diagon Alley. "Harry's, been here like thousand times and never acts like this." Snape said looking over at Lily.

"The boy is just so excited about going to Hogwarts." Lily said softly as they catch-up to Harry "And remember how excited we were about going to Diagon Alley to get are school supplies." she said smiling up at Snape.

"Its not fair, I want to ago to Hogwarts too." Susie said getting upset.

"Hey now, don't cry." Snape said kneeing down to hug her "Just one more year to wait, and besides Harry and I will still visit you and mummy. Remember that Dumbledore allow the floo network to connect to are home and my living quarters are Hogwarts." Snape explained to Susie, he was grateful that Dumbledore allow this because he couldn't stand being way from his child for months on end it would be unfair to them and Lily. "Also next year, your mummy will being taking the post of charms master as well." Snape said smiling at his wife who is currently working as a waitress at some muggle diner near there home.

"Harry, stay with us okay." Lily said looking down at Harry with concern on her face as they finally catch-up with him outside of Ollivanders's wand show.

"Sorry, mummy" Harry said looking down at the ground "its just I'm so excited about getting my wand." he said happily looking up at his family as there enter the shop.

"Hello, Harry Potter I knew I would being you soon." Ollivander said happily then looks over at Snape and Lily "Mr. and Mrs. Snape its seem just like yesterday you two were here buying your wands." he said smiling at the two of them then waves at Susie.

"Good to see you again Ollivander." Lily said.

Ollivander looks over at Lily seeing the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and sadness comes across his face "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that." he said with look of guilt of his face as he starts handed Harry some wands to try. Its took about three different wand till Ollivander found the wand to match Harry. "That will be seven galleons, please." Ollivander said and Snape handed Ollivander the money and they walked back outside to the street.

They when to Flourish and Blotts next to get Harry's school books for the year then travel to Apothecary where Harry and Snape got potion ingredients. "Next is your robes sweetheart." Lily said.

"Malkin's is the best for robes." Snape said looking over at her show and they walks inside her show.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Malkin asked as she walks over to greet them with a smile.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Lily, if you need me I be over there picking out some robes for myself." Snape said as Susie walks over with him.

"Come, here young man. I'm going to get your lengths." Malkin said taking Harry over to a stool wear a another kid was getting fitted for robes.

"Hogwarts? Its my first year." a boy with red hair said.

"Yes, can't wait." Harry said.

"Play, Quidditch?"

"A little, with my godfather Sirius."

"That's cool, I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley." Ron said as shakes Harry's hand and Lily smile at her son for making a new friend.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"What, house do you hope your in. Me I hope Gryffindor, imagine being a Slytherin I would just leave wouldn't you?"

"I'm father is a Slytherin!" Harry said coldly.

"Never nothing wrong with being Slytherin, just because You-Know-Who was Slytherin doesn't mean there like him." Lily said.

"Sorry" Ron said looking away with embarrassment "look at that, he's has to be the scariest man I ever." he said as Lily and Harry look over to see what Ron was looking at and they saw Snape and Susie. "That girl most be brave to not be afraid of him." Ron said.

"That's my father!" Harry said coldly.

"Sorry" Ron said as looks at the ground "I'm done here, see you at Hogwarts." Ron said as he walks outside the store.


	24. The Hogwarts express

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The day Harry as long since dream about his here its September 1 the day he came finally go to Hogwarts, "Come on, come on lets go lets go!" Harry said who was ready eaten his breakfast and had all his stuff packed up since after there trip to Diagon Alley.

"Harry, relax the train doesn't leave till 11 o'clock." Lily said.

"Why can't I just floo to dad's office in Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Because, like the last time your father and I told you, the train is tradition its where you met live-long friends." Lily said who was helping Susie with a stuck zipper, while Snape was loading up a rent a car, Snape had just recently floo back home today after he had to go to Hogwart's about few day earlier to get things ready for the year.

"Everything pack. Is everyone ready?" Snape said.

"Still, can't believe are little boy is already on his first year to Hogwarts." Lily said giving him a hug as they head outside and climbed inside the car and drove off to King's crossing in London which was about half-hour way from there home in Spinner End. Harry was in the backseat looking down at his train ticket and was smiling.

"Who's a petty girl?" Susie said feeding Hedwig through her cage which was seating between her and Harry.

After a half-hour later they arrived at King's crossing and Snape helped Harry with getting his suitcases out of the car and walked inside the station.

"Don't worry, sweetheart as soon as Harry and I having the time we come home for a visit." Snape said holding Lily in a tight hug then gives her a kiss "Just one more year and we can all be at Hogwarts together." he said as he kisses Susie forehead.

"Dad? Mom? I'm been worried about my house." Harry said looking down "I mean I don't want you to sad if I'm not in your house, I love you both and-" Harry said.

"Harry" Lily said cutting him off with a hug "We told you before, its not the house that will makes proud. Its want you do just be the best you can be and we will be proud." Lily said kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Harry, you nervous." Snape said seeing Harry shaking a bit when looking at platform 9 3/4. "Here, lets go together." Snape said taking a hold of Harry cart. "Okay, on the count of three. One... Two... Three." Snape said and runs pushing Harry's cart with one arm wrap around his shoulder and pushes through the platform, closet behind them was Lily and Susie.

"Daddy?" Susie said looking down sounding embarrassed.

"Yes, cupcake?" Snape said.

"Can I have one more hug before you go?" Susie said.

"Of course sweet pea." Snape said picking her and gives her a hug and kisses her along with Lily.

"Dad! Mum! your embarrassing me!" Harry said.

"Well, that's part of job about be a parent." Snape said teasingly and helped Harry get is stuff on the train, and they found a compartment with Neville and a girl with brown hair. Harry and Snape looking through the window waving goodbye to Lily and Susie, Harry saw Augusta and wave goodbye to her too. Snape left the compartment and headed over to Professor's compartment on the train.

"Your, so lucky to have a Hogwarts Professor as a father." Hermione said.

"Its pretty neat, but daddy said in the classroom I wouldn't get special treatment. In the classroom I'm just a student." Harry said.

"Professor Snape can be scare sometimes." Neville said.

"So can your grandma." Harry said.

"True, I can't lied about sometimes I rather deal with angry Professor Snape then for my grandma angry." Neville said making Harry laugh.

"Trevor, no!" Neville cried out as his toad made a run for it.

"Don't worry Neville." Harry said "Accio Trevor." he called out and in a few seconds Trevor came flying into Harry's hand.

"Thanks" Neville said taking back his toad "Bad, Trevor." Neville said.

"I got to remember that spell." Hermione said.

After about a couples of hours, Harry and Neville told Hermione things about the wizardry world that Isn't found in some book, Hermione told them about her parents and life as muggle. They had a couples treats as well and enjoyed the ride to Hogwarts.

"We must be there the train stop." Hermione said.

"First years! This way please!" Hagrid called out.


	25. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A group of very excited but also very nervous first years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path and arrived at the edge of a great black lake.

"No, more then four to a boat." Hagrid said, Harry and Neville share a boat with Hermione as the rest of the first year's paired up.

"Everyone ready?" Hagrid said looking to see if all the kids were in the boats."Great, FORWARD!" Hagrid said and the fleet of small boats moved all at once gliding across the lake, everyone was silent and looked up in amazement as the large castle of Hogwarts came into view. The fleet of boats arriving at a small harbour like boat house and they got and of the boats and continued following Hagrid to the main entrance hall leading them to a tall black hair lady with a stern face.

"Thank you Hagrid, I can take it from here." she said taking the children just outside to Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts I'm Professor McGonagall, now in a few minutes you soon being joining us. But first you will be sorted into houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like family, your triumphs will earn you points and rule-breaking and you will lose points at the end of year the house with the most points will win the house cup. I shall return when were ready." McGonagall said as she heads inside the great hall.

"What soft of test do you think it is?" Hermione said.

"My brother Fred said something about fighting a troll." Ron said talking to boy.

"A troll!" Harry shouted, making Ron and few another children look at him.

"If your so smart then tells us Saint Potter." Ron said as a the rest of the first years were whispering to each other talking about Harry Potter.

"My father told me, that they put a hat on your hat that can read your thoughts and puts you where best fits you." Harry said.

"Why, should we believe you? My father told by that your step-father is head snake and was once of You-Know-Who's top men." Ron said.

"Take that back, my father is a great man!" Harry said trying to calm himself down and was thankful then McGonagall had just return to retrieve them bringing them into the great hall, Harry smiled giving his father a wave and Snape smiled and nods back as McGonagall leads to the end of hall to stool and on top of stool was a dirty old hat.

"Now, when I call your name come up and I put the sorting hat on your head and you sorted. Abbot Hannah." McGonagall said.

"Hufflepuff" the hat said.

McGonagall continued to call out names till she got to Hermione.

"Gryffindor" the hat said.

Hermione happily runs over to Gryffindor table "Longbottom, Neville." McGonagall said.

"Good luck, Neville." Harry said as Neville nervously walks up.

"Gryffindor" the hat said.

Neville happily walks over to the table shaking Hermione's hand as well as few Gryffindor students.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall said as blonde hair boy walks up.

The hat barely tough him before shouting "Slytherin."

McGonagall continued calling out names before getting to Harry, the entire room fell completely silent and sounds of people whispering about Harry can be heard. Snape pays extra close attention as he see his son stepping forward.

"Very difficult. You have a great deal of courage, loyalty, wisdom and determination" the hat said.

"My parents told me they don't care about what house I'm in, I just what to make them proud." Harry said.

"Yes your parents were great and power, and I also referring to mother and both of your fathers. Well lets see then, better be Gryffindor!" the hat said.

Harry happily runs over shaking Hermione and Neville's hand as well as a few another Gryffindor's before looking over at his father who was smiling back at him.

"Weasley Ronald." McGonagall said, as Harry looks over crossing hoping the hat won't say Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor" the hat said, Ron happily runs over shaking hands with few other redhead students as they congratulate there brother for being a Gryffindor. After everyone was sorted a old man with a long white beard stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts for any first years who don't know me I'm am Professor Albus Dumbledore your Head master. Now before we begin are feast I like to make a few announcements, first will you all please join me in welcoming back Professor Quirinus Quirrell who will be are new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said as Quirrell stood up giving a smile before sitting back down. "Also first years are reminded that forest is forbidden to all students and this year I must tell you that on the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death, now may the feast begin." Dumbledore said and plates of all different types of food appeared on tables.


	26. Classes

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

After finishing up with the feast Percy, Ron older brother leads the first year Gryffindor's to the common room after saying good night to Hermione, Harry and Neville got ready for bed and quickly fell as asleep. Neville favorite class was Herbology taught by Professor Sprout, Neville was great help to Harry in this class helping with remembering the different type of plants and what there used for. Everyone least favorite class, well everyone expected Hermione was History of Magic taught by Professor Binns who was a ghost. Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick, a tiny man who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk and Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is very dangerous magic, anyone messing around will never been allow back." McGonagall said as she chances her desk to pig then back again, during the class they copied down some notes and tried turning a match into a needle by the end of class only Hermione and Harry were able to turn into a needle. The class everyone was looking forward and only second highest to Harry was Defence Against the Dark Art but the class was a huge let down Quirrell class smelled like garlic had them write notes and didn't really teach them anything. Finally came the class Harry was very excited for Potions with his father, Harry along with rest of the students were waiting in the potions lab waiting for Snape.

"Where is your father?" Hermione said looking at Harry as the front door slams opens and Snape walks inside slamming it closed.

Snape begin to walk around the classroom "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I don't expect much of you to even concern this magic or understand the beauty and art of potion making but for select few." Snape said looking at Harry and a few Slytherin students "I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses... I can teach you to even put a stopper in death, that is of course if your not a completely dunderhead. Now before we start, can anyone tell what I will get if i added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said and only Hermione and Harry hands were in the air. Snape had to remember in the class Harry is just a student not special treatment. "Yes, Ms. Granger"

"Its makes a sleeping potion so powerful its called a Draught of living Death, Sir." Hermione said smiling.

"That's correct, okay can anyone tell where I can find a bezoar?" Snape said and once a again only Hermione and Harry's hands were up. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"In the stomach of a goat, it can save you from most poisons." Harry said.

"Correct, last one. What's the difference between monkshood and wolfbsane?" Snape said seeing the same hands again "Ms, Granger"

"There the same plant, which is also call aconite." Hermione said.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor and why are you all copying this down." Snape said with a stern look as the rest of class brings writing down notes.

For the rest of the class Snape paired the class into groups of two and had them making a simple cure boils potion, Ron was paired with a kid named Seamus who ended up melting his cauldron covering them in boils as Snape cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand and set them to the hospital wing. Harry was paired with Neville and they were the first ones finished the potion only a few seconds behind Hermione who was pair with Lavender Brown, the potion was very easy for Harry but he didn't what to seem like a known it all but he was huge help to Neville in the class. As everyone was getting ready to leave the class Snape called for to Harry to stay behind for a second.

"Son how are your classes going?" Snape said.

"There all right, Neville is a huge help in Herbology. Defence's is a joke, Professor Quirrell doesn't teach us anything using." Harry said.

"That's something I want to talk about Harry, listen something is very off with Quirrell okay. He just seem to change so much in just one year , its pretty nothing but just stay on your best behavior in his class so he doesn't give you detention, well I don't want to see in detention in any class period." Snape said.

"Okay, dad. Is there anything else? When can we see mum and Susie?" Harry said.

"Probably this weekend. I didn't owl your mother or Susie about your house let, wanted to be a surprise." Snape said as walks Harry outside of the class.


	27. The visit

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Harry finished up with his all the classes he had today as well as completed his homework he quickly runs down to his father living quarters and impatiently waited for his father to finish with his lessons with the another students, after about a half-hour Snape arrived at his quarters and Harry quickly jump up with excitement "Calm, down Harry were going." Snape said as he grabs some floo powder and along with Harry walks over and into the fireplace "Ready." Snape said looking down at Harry who happily nods up at him. "Spinner's End, Snape resident." Snape shouted as he drops all the floo powder and large gulf of green flame appeared and transport them to there home.

"Daddy! Harry! Your home!" Susie shouts and runs over and gives her father and brother a hug.

"Have you been behaving well for mummy?" Snape said giving Susie a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes I have been a good girl." Susie said happily before she runs over to the kitchen "Mummy! Mummy! Daddy and Harry are home for a visit!" Susie said as she pulls Lily by the hand with all her might.

"Susie, don't pull okay." Lily said as she walks into the living room and gives Snape and Harry a hug and kiss.

"Lily and Susie its been only a week since I was last in your presence and how that I have you both in my arms, I may never let you go." Snape said pulling Lily and Susie in a tight hug.

"Mum, look at the house I'm in." Harry said proudly pointing at his Gryffindor badge on his robes.

"A Gryffindor!" Lily said smiling as gives Harry another hug. "I hope you will make your house proud." she said letting him go. "So how are your classes? Making any friends?" Lily said smiling.

"Herbology is pretty cool, Neville helps me out. History is boring and Binns is so boring too. Charms and Transfiguration are fun and Defence is a let down. As for friends well besides Neville, I made one new friend Hermione Granger she is very smart." Harry said.

"A girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Lily said teasingly with a huge smile as Susie was making gaging sounds.

"No! Eww gross mum! She just a friend that's it!" Harry said with a little red in his face making Lily and Snape laugh a little. "She is not my girlfriend!" Harry shouts.

"Okay sweetie." Lily said.

"Ms Granger, reminds me a little about you Lily." Snape said.

"Really now so?" Lily ask as Susie was making faces at Harry and he did them back.

"Well, like Harry said she very smart and like you she is a muggleborn. Like you, she can also stick it to those pure blood fascist and prove them all wrong." Snape said.

"There still around I swear those fascist give a bad name to the magical world." Lily said looking down as Snape hugs her.

"Its alright Lily flower, hopefully one day it will stop." Snape said.

"Are you two hungry? Or did you two have supper let?" Lily said.

"No we didn't eat let, I wanted to have a meal with my family." Snape said as they walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat fish with some vegetable.

"This is wonderful Lily, your cooking sure beats the food at Hogwarts." Snape said as he begins to enjoy his meal.

"Thanks, Sev. So how Potions going?" Lily said.

"Its normal, I see some improvement in some of my older students and first years are doing well. Besides Harry who already knows far more then the anothers, Hermione shows great skill as well." Snape said before taking a another bite and chews into before talking again. "So about next year, so what are you going to tell you boss at the diner."

"I already told her, that I am study to be a teacher and I'm been taking a job at a private university come September." Lily said. After they finished up with supper Snape helped Lily with cleaning up. (By just simply casting a few cleaning spell). Then played tag with Susie in the backyard and reads her a few stories, after that Snape and Lily had a quick dance together and they kissed each other and held each other in a tight embrace. "Just one more year and we all been together at Hogwarts." Lily holding on to Snape tightly as it started getting dark out.

"Sweet dreams, Susie." Snape said tucking her into bed and giving her a kiss and heads over to fireplace but not before Harry and Snape gives Lily a hug goodbye. "Hogwarts, Snape living quarters." Snape said.


	28. Flying lessons

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry along with his fellow Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were outside on the grounds standing besides broomsticks for flying lessons, his father talked to him earlier to not show off during these lessons as Harry has been riding on a broomstick since he was about fives years of age and shouldn't show off and make his classmates feel bad about themselves. Hermione and Neville were very nervous about flying lessons as Neville never flew before and for Hermione flying wasn't something you can just learn by reading a book. "Good afternoon, welcome to your first flying lesson. Now everyone stand by your broomstick and put your wand hand over the broom and say up." Hooch said.

Harry, with no shock, his broomstick was the first to jumped into his hand, Draco followed shortly after Harry. Harry and Neville let out a small laugh as Ron's broomstick hit him right in the nose "Shut up!" Ron said. It took about ten minutes for everyone to get their broom's to their hands, Neville was the last one to do it and Ron, Draco and along with his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle were laughing and also complaining about how long it took Neville to get his broom.

"Don't listen to them Neville, we all have different talents. Harry is good with flying, I'm good with spells and your good at Herbology." Hermione said trying to comfort Neville.

"Thanks" Neville said giving a small smile.

Hooch showed a few of the students how to properly mount and grip their broomsticks. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your broom steady hover for a moment then come back down. On my whistle. Three. Two. One." Hooch said then blows her whistle.

Neville nervously jumps off the ground and takes off losing control of his broomstick, knocking him into few walls as Harry, Hermione and few classmates looked on in horror.

"Come back, here boy!" Hooch shouted as Neville's broom flew up higher and began shaking, like a scared horse, knocking Neville off and he came straight down landing face down in the grass. Hooch runs to Neville "Its okay, just a broken wrist." she said picking him up and looks back at the class. "Everyone stay here while I take Longbottom to the hospital wing, If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts." Hooch said as she walks off with Neville.

Draco, along with his two goons and Ron, were laughing as Draco pick's up Neville's Remembrall. "Did you see his face, giant lump." Draco said smiling.

"Shut up Draco!" Hermione said.

"Have a thing for fat crybabies Mudblood?" Draco said laughings as few another Slytherin joined in.

"Take that back now Draco! And give back Neville's Remembrall" Harry said, almost willing to jinx Draco right now.

"No, I will leave it somewhere for him to find." Draco said taking off in the air, and Harry takes off after him.

"Harry don't" Hermione said.

"Saint Potter, thinks he can do whatever because of his mother and stepfather" Ron said sounding annoyed.

"Last chance Draco!" Harry said.

"Have it your way." Draco smiled and throws the Remembrall and in a quick flash Harry catches it and returns back to his class and the Gryffindor's (expected Ron, who was just rolling his eyes) run over to him cheering him on.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry turned around seeing the stern face on Professor McGonagall. "Follow me!" she said taking Harry to Professor Quirrell's classroom. "Sorry, Quirinus. But can I borrow Wood." she said. Harry began to worry about Wood, was it a stick? No, it can't be, his father and mother never said anything about using a stick as a punishment, Harry's thoughts went silent as Wood turned out to be just a fifth year old boy. "Potter, this is Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper as well as captain. Wood this is Harry Potter, your new Seeker." McGonagall said giving a rare smile.

"Seeker!? For real." Harry said filled with disbelief and shock.

"Yes, Potter. Your the best I've seen in ages." she said leaving Harry and Wood to talk.

It was dinnertime at the great hall as Harry was eating with his friends and was happy that Neville was doing better. "This has to been a joke, first years never make the team! You probably used your fame to do it!" Ron said rudely.

"Its was because of his talent!" Hermione snaps back as Snape walks over to his son and Ron walks over to his brothers.

"Congratulations Harry, Minerva just told me." Snape said smiling proudly at his son.

"Thanks, I was worried you be mad." Harry said.

"No I am not mad, I'm proud. But son, remember your learning comes first okay." Snape said looking down giving Harry a serious look.

"I well."


	29. Troll in the dungeon

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It is Halloween, late afternoon and the first years were having their last class for today it was Charms. "Okay, today we're going to learn Wingardium Leviosa, a spell which makes objects fly. Remember the wrist movement, swish and flick." Flitwick said to the class as students begin trying it out.

Hermione notices Ron is having some trouble and designs to help him out. "Your, saying it wrong. Its Levi-o-sa, not Leviosa." she said politely.

"Mind your own business!" Ron snaps.

"I just want to help you." Hermione said.

"I don't need it, you know it all. You probably can't do it ether." Ron snaps.

Hermione turns to her, feather pointing her wand at it. "Wingardium Levi-o-sa." she said, her feather rose off the desk and hovers a few feet in the air.

"Well, done dear. Five points to Gryffindor for being the first to pull it off." Flitwick said happily smiling at Hermione.

At the end of class Harry, Neville and Hermione were all there way to the Great Hall and Ron along with Seamus and Dean who were all laughing as Ron monks Hermione "Its Levi-o-sa not Leviosa. She a little miss know it all and a teachers pet." Ron said.

Neville puts a hand of Hermione's shoulder "Don't listen to him, he is just jealous because your so smart and good with spells." he said.

"Neville's right Hermione. Pay him no mind." Harry said.

Hermione was to upset to hear what they just said, she takes off, Harry and Neville tried to catch up with her.

In the Great Hall, pumpkins were floating about twenty feet off the ground as well as bats flying around. Snape was just enjoying his meal as Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall. "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." Quirrell said as he faints and falls down on the floor as the room go's in a uproar.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouts "Please don't panic, prefects will take the students back to there common rooms and the teachers will follow me to the dungeon." Dumbledore said. In the mix of all the confusing and panic, Snape takes off through the back staff door of the Great Hall and quickly made his way to the third floor and see Quirrell sneaking into the room. Snape quickly follows him inside seeing the three head dog is fast asleep and Quirrell is trying to sneak into the trapped door.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Snape said with a whisper to not walk the dog up.

"Sev-Severus? This is-isnt what it loo-looks like." Quirrell said trying to pull off his poor helpless act, but Snape could see right through it.

"Don't play that act with me Quirrell I don't buy it for a second." Snape said.

"Sna- Snape t-trust me, I th-think som-someone is t-trying to st-steal the st-stone. I was just se-seeing if it's safe." Quirrell said as Snape pulls him away from the trapdoor.

"You know full well its save Quirrell now you a- ARRH! GOD! ARRH!" Snape screams in pain as the dog has just woken up and one of its heads was biting down hard, tearing at one of Snape's leg and Quirrell makes a run for the trapdoor, Snape tried to make a grab for his wand but was unable to. He begins using verbal magic to summon his wand and in a quick flash cast a sleeping spell on the beast, and pull's himself free from it's mouth.

Snape pulls himself up and grabs Quirrell using all his strength and pulls him out of the room. "Why were you in there Quirrell? " Snape said.

"Sev-Severus its not w-want it looks like." Quirrell said panicking

"You may have everyone less tricked but no me, do not insult my intelligence with this pathetic act." Snape said as they hear a loud bang and someone screaming. It sounded like a child, Snape couldn't deal with Quirrell right now and he makes a run to where the screaming was. Snape on his way there runs into a few other teachers and they all made there way to the girl's bathroom, finding a unconscious troll and three young Gryffindor, Hermione, Neville and his son.

"Explain now! Why are you here?! Why are you not in your bed?!" Snape said looking straight in Harry's eyes, raising his voice after each question. Harry just stood there, speechless. He never had seen his father this angry before but he knew his fathers anger is nothing compared to his mothers if she found out. "Well!?" Snape said.

"Its my fault Professor Snape, please don't be mad at Harry." Hermione said as Snape and the rest of the professors turned there attention to her. "I thought I could deal with a troll on my own. If Harry and Neville didn't find me I would probably be dead." she said.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your lack of common sense." Snape said looking at Hermione then turns to his son and Neville "And ten points will be award to both of you, now off to bed." Snape said as Harry walks past his father looking down at the ground. He gets pull into a hug. "Don't you ever do something like then again, you almost gave me a heart attack." Snape said pulling Harry into a tight hug "I'm so happy your alright." Snape said.


	30. Quidditch

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry along with his friends were enjoying lunch in the Great Hall as a flock of owls were delivering mail to the students, Harry's owl Hedwig delivers a parcel along with a letter. Harry opens up the letter and reads it to himself.

 _Dear Harry J, S, Potter_

 _Your Mother, Stepfather, Sister, Uncle Lupin and I very proud of you making the house team, your real father would be very proud._

 _Inside contains a little something special that we all pinched in to get you._

 _PS, Don't gloat to mush to Stepfather when you beat Slytherin._

 _From, your Godfather Sirius Black_

After finishing reading his letter, he brings opening on the parcel and happily smiled seeing what its was a Nimbus 2000, "Wow, Harry your so lucky. With that you will have no problem winning any match." Neville said as he looks at the broom. Professor Snape who has just finished marking so tests from older students arrived in the Great Hall seeing his son opening his broomstick. "Good luck today Harry, my house has a pretty good team as well." Snape said.

"I will tired not to crush Slytherin to mush." Harry said.

"Don't be too overconfid." Snape said smiling as he walks off, Harry notices his father is limping he was filled with concern but it was soon cut off by someone shouting very rudely.

"A Nimbus 2000! Of course Saint Potter gets the best of everything!" Ron said looking at the broom with anger and jealous.

"Harry didn't ask for it, it was a present for making the team." Neville said.

"Shut up Neville! You woke me a few times last time about having a nightmare about some three head dog." Ron said before storming off.

Later the day, Harry along with team were getting for there first game against Slytherin, Snape is in the staff selection of the ring.

"Hello, Severus the normal bet this time or something else." Minerva said smiling.

"No, sorry Minerva. I am no longer going to bet. I would feel like a real piece of shit betting against my son." Snape said.

"Smart!" Sirius said who just arrived to watch the game along with Lily who quickly hug and kissed Snape. "Like I said smart move considering Harry will take Slytherin to the cleaners." Sirius said smiling.

"Lily, my dear. How are you?" Minerva said giving Lily a hug. "Where's Susie?" she said.

"I'm doing pretty good. As for Susie, she doesn't real like Quidditch that mush, plus I want her to share her first timing seeing Hogwarts with the rest the another first years next year. She okay, she at home with Lupin looking after her." Lily said as Madam Hooch begins the game. Angelina score a few goals for Gryffindor or course Harry's family were paying attention to him then anyone else. Flint the Slytherin captain score a few goals.

"Come Harry, don't pay attention to them! Look for the Snitch!" Sirius was yelling getting really into the game as Harry's broomstick begins moving and trying to shaking Harry off his broom. Snape quickly reacts and begins saying the counter curse.

"Harry! No my baby!" Lily panics looking at her son with great worry "Sev," Lily said as go's to hold him "Sev!? Sev! What are you doing." Lily screams and begins hitting him, Snape tries his best to pay no attention to her and tries to forces on the counter curse.

Elsewhere in the Gryffindor selection, Hermione was looking around using binoculars she seeing Snape mouthing something and Lily beginning to hit him. "It can't be Snape, why? Snape loves Harry, he is his father." Hermione said to herself as she looks around and sees Quirrell is not blinking "Its Quirrell! He using nonverbal magic! Snape trying to save Harry! Hermione said to Neville as she quickly takes off.

"Lily! Lily! Stop!" Sirius said holding Lily back "Severus must be doing a counter curse. Think has he ever lay on finger on you or the children." Sirius said calming trying to get Lily to see reason.

Hermione quickly made her way to the staff selection and cast a spell, lighting Quirrell's robe's on fire. "Quirrell! Your on fired! "Minerva said shaking him to get his attention, Quirrell quickly puts the flame out as Snape finished his counter curse, Harry quickly recovers as Snape turns his attention on to Quirrell.

"I will kill you, hear me." Snape said pinning Quirrell to the ground with one arm on Quirrell's throat and the another aiming a wand a in his face. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Snape said boiling with anger.

Some of the professors not realizing what happen were trying to pull Snape off of Quirrell.

"Severus get off of him!" Minerva said.

"Why Sev-Severus why are you al-always bu-bullying me." Quirrell said using his weak wimpy act to gain support from the professors.

"Why! You just tried to kill my son!" Snape said struggling to break free from people holding him back.

"Its true I saw him!" Hermione said.

"You monster you tired to kill my boy." Lily shouts grabbing on to Quirrell who beings screaming in pain.

"What? What is this magic?" Quirrell screams in pain and his body begins to turn into dust, me makes a go at Snape struggling through his pain and tries choking Snape. "Blood Trailor!" Quirrell spoke but it wasn't his voice it was Voldemort voice, Lily quickly pulls Quirrell off Snape burning his body completely into dust.

"Sev, it was him" Lily said huging Snape as he strokes her.


	31. The new Dark Art's Professor

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Harry won the Quidditch match for Gryffindor, Lily and Snape had only on short time to congratulation him and his team before heading up to Dumbledore's office to discuss about recent events. Sirius stand behind to celebrate with Harry and his team.

"How could something like this happen?" Lily walking around Dumbledore's office.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Snape, that Voldemort wasn't truly completely killed that night just his physical body was destroy." Dumbledore said.

"I knew something was off about Quirrell, his little act didn't fool me." Snape said.

"What even happen to Quirrell? I mean I just touched him and he just turned to dust." Lily said looking at Snape and Dumbledore.

"It was love Lily. When someone gives there life to save another, the killer is unable to kill or harm the person till the affect wears off." Dumbledore said.

"Quirrell was after the stone, Halloween Quirrell brought the troll in and tired to steal the stone. Probably wanted it for the Dark Lord to make another body." Snape explained.

"I feel kinda of sorry for Quirrell. I mean if Voldemort was in his body. Maybe Quirrell couldn't do anything." Lily said sounding a little remorseful about Quirrell.

"I'm not sure, Quirrell was always looking for power. Voldemort mostly likely promised him that. It was nothing but lies of course." Dumbledore said before looking upset and a little angry at Snape. "You blew your cover Severus as a double agent. You have nothing to value The Order when he returns." he said.

"He was trying to kill my boy!" Snape said.

"Sev, has lots to offers. He is one of the strongest wizard I know." Lily said snaps quickly to defend her husband.

"So, I know this is a bad time. But can I have the Dark Art jobs." Snape said.

"No, sorry Severus. I think it best to hired Auror instead, extra careful incase Voldemort tires this again. I also think given what happen, I will pay Nicolas Flamel a visit over the holiday break to discuss about the stone. Now if that everything you may leave now." Dumbledore said as Snape ans Lily said there leave and retired from his office.

Lily quickly hug Snape as so as they left Dumbledore's office "I'm so sorry Sev, I wasn't thinking and I-" Lily said regretting thinking Snape was jinxing Harry's broom.

Snape quickly cuts her off with a kiss. "Its alright Lil, its alright. Harry safe that's all that's matters." Snape said shortly into her ear before kissing her again.

"Let's go and talk to Harry." Lily said taking Snape hand and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password." the portrait said.

"I'm a Professor, you stupid painting. Now open up!" Snape yells looking at the portrait with a glare before opening up. Snape and Lily enter the common room scaring off Ron, Seamus and a couple second and a even a few third years off before going to talk with Harry.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you." Lily said giving Harry a hug a kiss as Harry struggle to get loose.

"Mum, your embarrassing me!" Harry complains.

"Harry, were Sirius?" Snape said looking around for him.

"I think he left, he tired to talk to Professor Sinistra the Astronomy Professor I don't what he said but she look like she was going to jinx." Harry said.

Lily and Snape didn't said anything, they had a good feeling Sirius trying putting moved on her and he pissed her off. After spending about half-hour with Harry, Lily returned back home kissing Snape and trying to kiss Harry but he refused to kiss his mum goodbye in front of his friends so he gave her a hug instead.

Dark Art was cancelled for a few day, Snape was fighting to get the Job but Dumbledore refused him. During supper time Dumbledore gather everyone attention "Now like most of you are a wear, Professor Quirrell was died." Dumbledore said not mentioning anything about him being control by Voldemort and had all the Professors and Lily swear a oath to not inform the students. "So for the rest of the year the Dark Art jobs will be Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt." Dumbledore said.


	32. Another Christmas

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Over the pass couple of weeks Defence Against the Dark Art has soon began everyone favorite class, Harry wouldn't saying anything to his father but he is beginning to love Defence a little more then potions class. After saying goodbye to Hermione and wishing her a happily holiday, Harry and Neville soon arrived at Professor Snape room to travel home.

"Have everything packed?" Snape said before they head home.

"I'm packed." Harry said.

"As am I." Neville said as they enter the fireplace and they travel back to Spinner's End.

"Daddy, Harry, Neville!" Susie said happily and runs to hug them, the house is already completely decorated.

"Merry Christmas, Susie." Snape said hugging his daughter tightly.

"Mummy, there home!" Susie calls out as Lily, Sirius. Lupin and Augusta came walking into the living room. Harry and Snape quickly runs over to hug Lily and Neville runs over to hug Augusta.

"Congrats on making the team, Harry." Lupin said proudly looking at Harry.

"Its no big deal." Harry said.

"It is a big deal, your the first, first year to make the team." Sirius said so matter-of-factly.

"I proud of you to, Harry." Susie said as they walk into the kitchen and they get ready for lunch.

They had a nice turkey dinner, with potato, stuffing, vegetables and apple pie for desert.

"So Harry how are classes going." Lupin said.

"Pretty good, Defence is far better now." Harry said with Neville agreeing with him.

After they finish up with dinner, the kids went outside to play in the snow for a bit along with Sirius. They spent about a hour outside playing before coming back inside for some hot chocolate after that Augusta and Neville went back home.

"Goodbye, Harry. Remember I'm taking the train back." Neville said before he leaves.

Its was about three o'clock as they begin opening gifts.

Snape got Lily a beautiful red dress and a necklace, for Harry some new Quidditch safety pads and some wizards cards, for Susie some treats and wizards cards.

"Merry, Christmas Lily flower." Snape said giving Lily a kiss.

Lily got Snape, some new black robes and new potions supplies, Harry some new muggles toys and book, and Susie some new clothes and a toy she had her eyes on at a local story.

"Look, Harry there's one more for you it doesn't have a name on it." Susie said happily having Harry the gift.

Harry picks its up and reads the note. "Your biological father left this to me the day he died, its time it was returned to you." Harry reads it out loud, then opens up the present.

"Its your father, invisibility cloak?" Lily said with shock.

Snape looks at with some hate, remembering all the times Potter and his friends used it to pick on him, he watches as Harry put it on and Susie watches in a amazement.

"Harry, you can keep it but don't use it to sneak off during the night or use it to break rules." Lily said.

"I won't mum." Harry said.


	33. Erised

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A couple of weeks has past by since Christmas and Snape was busy in his office marking some fifth year tests around ten at night as someone knocks on his door.

"Enter." Snape said not looking up as Dumbledore enters his room.

"Lovely night, Severus." Dumbledore said cheerfully as he walks over to Snape's desk.

"What do you want from me Headmaster?" Snape said slowly looking towards the man.

"Well it seems young Mr. Potter has found the mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said.

Snape closes his eyes remembering he spent many nights there during his sixth and seventh year seeing Lily standing beside him in the mirror with a little redhead girl and a smaller black hair boy standing between them, Dumbledore had to continuously move the mirror because it got so bad.

"The young man, have been visiting a lot going on a about two weeks." Dumbledore said.

"Very well, Headmaster." Snape said as he gets up from his chair. "Take me to him."

"Very well Severus, but a warning you know the dangers of the mirror." Dumbledore said placing a arm around Severus.

"I am much a aware of the Headmaster, but for me now the mirror has no power over me." Snape said as he leaves his office.

"Follow me, Severus." Dumbledore said as he walks a head of Severus. Snape mind begins wondering what his boy is seeing, the boy was happy so what could he possible see that he has been sneaking out for a two weeks. Its took about ten minutes till they reached the room.

"Headmaster, may I please go in alone to talk to him?" Snape said.

Dumbledore just smiles and nods to him. Snape slowly enters the room and see Harry sitting down in front of the mirror.

Snape clears his throat getting Harry's attention.

"Dad!? I." Harry said filled with worrying that his father has caught him after hours.

Snape waves his hand down. "Its alright" he said as he walks over to Harry. "I see you found the mirror of Erised, by now you understand what it does." he said as he walks closer to Harry. Harry just shakes his head. "Well, I will give you a clue, what is Erised spelling backwards." he said looking down at Harry who was trying to spell it backwards it took a few moments before Harry answers.

"Desire?" Harry said looking up at his father who nods back.

"Correct the mirror shows the viewer there greatness and deepest desire of the heart. "Tell me Harry what is it you see?" Snape said.

Harry looks down at his feets with guilt and sadness, before looking up at Snape. "Does it make horrible for what I saw?" he said.

Snape bats a eye wondering what it could be, its true the viewer can see a horrible desire so really it depends. "Depends on what you see?" Snape said.

"I love you daddy please don't mad at me, please don't." Harry said almost in tears.

Snape pulls Harry into a tightly comforting hug and slowly rubs his back. "Shh, shh. Don't cry Harry, Its okay, its okay." he said slowly and comforting as holds on to Harry tightly for a few minutes as he lets go of his son he wipes the tears of his son's face with his robe. "Harry, please just listen okay. The mirror can be very harmful and can drive people to go mad, so for your safety the mirror will be moved and promise me you won't go looking for it again." Snape said.

"I promise." Harry said looking at the mirror then back at his father. "What do you see, dad?" Harry said.

Snape looks at the mirror, seeing himself, Lily, Harry, Susie and in his hands he see himself holding a baby boy. "I see are family with and a new baby boy" Snape said looking down at Harry. "What do you see my son?"

Harry looks down taking a breath."I saw dad, not you dad, but real dad." he said.


End file.
